


【擎蜂】如影随形

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 战争伊始，机缘巧合下，大黄蜂开始和擎天柱一同生活。随着时间缓缓蔓延滋长的除了战火，还有两人芯中的隐秘感情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️未成年蜂高亮预警⚠️  
> *一个虚假的养成故事，是个中长篇  
> *背景架空，私设如山，借用了各种宇宙的设定  
> *进展极其缓慢，文笔烂，流水账，不定期更新

战争就这么开始了。

似乎毫无预兆，又似乎理所当然。

汽车人与霸天虎的战争开始了。

 

擎天柱踏出铁堡指挥处大厅，没有变形，沿着每日都会经过的小路快步走向自己的私人住所。他总有种预感，也许过不了多久，他就无法住在那里了。自从被领导模块选中后，他在那儿已经度过了几百个大循环的清晨与夜晚。事实上，他还挺喜欢那间堆满数据板的不大不小的屋子，尽管爵士与铁皮不止一次说原旨教祭司的圣坛都比他家里更有生气。

 

他又拐了一个弯，路边的各种商铺依旧热闹非凡，全息广告牌一个堆叠着一个，每次经过都会晃得他眯起光镜，不得不调整焦距与光线通过率。再向前走一点，便是一家小型幼生体保育院。一团花花绿绿的小家伙聚在游乐区的空地上又吵又闹，擎天柱侧过头看着他们，弯起面罩下的嘴角。

 

战争二字似乎与这个再普通不过的市井角落毫无关联，就只存在于新闻消息播报出的城市陷落名单中，只存在于他不久前亲自录制的征兵宣传里。一个念头忽然闪过擎天柱的脑模块——战争的意义，他存在的意义，是不是就在于竭尽全力让这个喧闹又平静的角落继续存在下去？

 

他继续向前走，瞥见一个明黄色的小机子坐在远离游乐区的墙根下，抱着膝头，一双大得出奇的湛蓝光镜望着奔跑嬉戏的其他幼生体，时不时地眨巴几下。擎天柱此前从没见过他，猜想他大概是刚刚来到这个保育院的新成员。于是他停下脚步，来到黄色小家伙的身边，轻轻蹲了下来。小机子出于本能微微瑟缩了一下，侧仰着头雕看向他，浑圆光镜中透露出一丝不安与警惕。

 

“你好，我的名字是Optimus Prime。”

“嘿，我在全息视频里见过你。”小家伙目不转睛地盯着面前这张被面罩挡掉大半的面甲，“不会吧，你就是Optimus Prime？我是说，普神啊，你是Optimus Prime！”

擎天柱轻笑一声，“是的，是我。”

小机子突然一下子跳起来站直身子，这下他便是略微俯视着仍然蹲在地上的擎天柱了，“抱歉！Optimus Prime先生，呃，长官……我叫Bumblebee.”

“不用道歉，叫我Optimus就好。”

 

擎天柱这才完整地看到大黄蜂的机体。即便是以幼生体的标准来看，他也实在是太小了。一身荧黄色涂装在傍晚主恒星的照耀下闪着亮晶晶的光，只是右半边机体有几块十分明显的划痕。大黄蜂注意到擎天柱的视线，扭过机身，试图将那些划痕藏起来。

“噢，我之前摔了一跤，所以他们让我先在这儿休息一会儿，”小机子眨眨光镜，“但是这点小伤真的不算什么。”他又补充道，咧开嘴冲着擎天柱笑起来。

领袖略微仰起头雕看着他的面甲，“当然，汽车人小战士。”

大黄蜂笑得更开心了，晶亮光镜一闪一闪的，像是宝石做的星辰。

 

忽然，有人大声喊了大黄蜂的名字，两人一同扭头看向声音的来源，游乐区中一个和他身形相似的红色涂装幼生体正朝他使劲挥着手。

“我得回去了，我的朋友在叫我。”大黄蜂重新将视线放回到正前方，望着红蓝色大型机缓缓站立起来挺直脊背，投出一道锋利又柔和的阴影，将小小的他笼罩其中。他努力昂起头，仰望着高大的领袖，“再见，Optimus，希望能再次见到你！”

“我想一定会的。再见，Bumblebee。”擎天柱看着黄色的小机子一路小跑，融入那群叽叽喳喳的幼生体之中，之后才转身离开，继续向几个街区外自己“毫无生气”的住所走去。

 

————

 

第二天清晨，擎天柱是被内线中的警报声惊醒的。一大堆各种各样的数据信息流涌进他的处理器，有询问领袖安全的，寻找犯罪嫌疑人的，还有确认人员伤亡情况的。擎天柱先是通报了自己的位置与情况，然后迅速筛选信息，检索出几个关键词：爆炸、保育院、内城。

他的火种骤然紧缩起来。不，不会这么巧，不会是……

“Prime，现场情况已在控制之中。救援小组仍在进行搜救，爆炸袭击威力巨大，目前还没有发现幸存者。”警车冷冰冰的声音通过内线传来，击碎了他最后一丝侥幸。

 

擎天柱此时已经处理完毕所有内线信息，迅速站起身来向门外走去，却仍不愿接受音频接收器中正在向他报告的事实。

发生爆炸袭击的保育院，正是他每日都会经过的那一个，并且前一天傍晚，他还恰好在那里停留了一段时间。这件事确实过于巧合，警车怀疑是霸天虎间谍密谋已久的针对领袖的袭击，但目前掌握的所有证据表明，这只是一起战争狂热分子策划的独狼事件。

可是无论如何，擎天柱都认为自己脱不了干系。如果他当时没有停下来和那个黄色小家伙说话，如果他回家的路上没有经过那家保育院，是不是他与那群花花绿绿的幼生体就都不会死……

“继续搜救，我马上就到。”擎天柱发出内线消息的同时变形成载具形态，向保育院的方向疾驰而去。

 

爆炸现场已经基本清理完毕，十几具幼生体的尸体与残肢已经被运回总部医疗处，等待救护车与他的医疗小组进行进一步检查与验尸。擎天柱站在爆炸中心黑黢黢的金属地面之上，低着头沉默不语。

他失败了。这个他试图竭尽全力保护的市井角落，已成了一片洒满干涸能量液的废墟。这当然不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。可是每一次，他都芯如刀割。

“Prime！”突然，一名搜救员的声音将擎天柱的思绪拉了回来，“发现一名幸存者，幼生体，黄色涂装。”

 

————

 

大黄蜂站在医疗车旁，一双湛蓝光镜怔愣地盯着原本保育院所在的位置，机体止不住地发着抖。几名现场医疗人员刚刚为他做过全身检查，除了一些表面划痕以外，没有任何其他伤势。警车举着数据板面无表情地走向他，而小家伙惊恐地连连后退了好几步，砰地一声，撞上另一个大型机，猛地转过身子。

“Bumblebee，我们又见面了。”擎天柱半蹲下来，打开面罩，扬起嘴角。他向警车点点头，后者便停下脚步，仍然面无表情地离开了。

清洁液突然开始在大黄蜂的光镜中打起转儿来。不行，领袖说过他是个小战士，他不能哭。他使劲眨了眨光镜，抿起嘴唇，却还是没忍住，啪嗒啪嗒地掉下泪来。

 

擎天柱看着泪眼婆娑的小机子一时间有些手足无措，于是抬起几乎和小家伙整张面甲一样大的手掌，将他滑落到嘴角的清洁液轻轻拂去。大黄蜂这下更忍不住了，肩膀一抖一抖地，却攥紧拳头，倔强地不肯哭出声来。

擎天柱愣在原地，过了一小会儿，等到大黄蜂渐渐平静下来才轻声问，“能告诉我发生了什么事吗？”

“我……我应该是在保育院的，但是我出去了，后来就听到了巨大的爆炸声。当我跑回来的时候，我看到……”大黄蜂垂下头雕，抱起双臂，机体再次微微发起抖来，“我看到大家……还有小飞……飞过山，他死了。”

 

擎天柱感到能量液仿佛全部堵在火种仓前，不上不下，难受极了。

“这就是战争吗？”大黄蜂忽然抬起头，“我会死吗？”

他犹豫了。他当然可以随口编个童话般的谎言，告诉他不会死，告诉他一切都会好起来。可是在这双如星辰一般的荧蓝色光镜的注视下，他又怎么可能欺骗他？

“你会死吗？”小小的黄色机子继续问。

“最终，我们都会回归火种源，直到万众一心。”

小家伙低下头沉默着，将自己又抱紧了些。直到擎天柱开始怀疑自己是不是不该这样说，大黄蜂才用仍显稚嫩的嗓音低声说了句，“谢谢你，Optimus。”

“为什么要谢我？”

“谢谢你对我说实话。”

 

————

 

擎天柱告诉大黄蜂，他会被安排住到铁堡外围的保育院，暂且远离这里。小机子没什么反应，只是轻轻点了点头。之后他又和现场负责调查工作的汽车人核对了大黄蜂的情况——他确实是才被转移到这里，而在这之前，他已经辗转过三家不同的保育院。

擎天柱皱起眉头，“为什么？”

“资料显示，呃，当事人遭受反复欺凌。”

“欺凌？”擎天柱忽然提高音量，“换了三家都是？”

“是的，Prime。”警车忽然在一旁说，“这现象并不少见，有16%的幼生体声称在保育院中遭到过欺凌。而战争开始后，这个数据翻了一倍——尤其是针对体型较小的幼生体。你知道，打仗需要士兵，而士兵需要是强壮的。”

擎天柱盯着警车看了一会儿，沉声道，“大黄蜂会暂时和我住，直到我们为他找到一个合适的住所。”

“这不符合规矩。况且你是领袖，你根本没时间照顾幼生体。”

“他信任我。这是我的责任。”擎天柱没再多说，转身离开，向不远处黄色小机子僵立着的背影走去。

 

“我现在是不是要跟他们走了？再见，Optimus，希望我们还能再见面。”擎天柱刚刚站定在大黄蜂身前，小机子就抬起头雕看着他这样说道。

“Bee——我可以这样叫你吗？”

小家伙疑惑地点了点头。

“我知道你身上的伤痕是怎么来的，这没关系，战士总是会受伤的。”领袖蹲下来，看向他的光镜，“所以，昨晚你不在保育院的真正原因是？”

“我……”大黄蜂的光镜躲闪着，良久，才盯着自己的脚尖缓缓开口，“他们占了我的充电床，只让我在一旁站着，可是我太累了，我已经好几天没好好充电了。小飞想帮我说话，但是那样的话，他也会被连累的。所以我骗他说我没事，让他回去充电，然后我就偷偷离开保育院，想办法找个能够充电的地方……”

 

擎天柱安静地听大黄蜂说完，直起机身，伸出一只手，轻轻搭上他的亮黄色肩甲。

“走吧，Bee，我们回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起小飞又被发便当了！！这个Bee约等于人类12岁的样子，但因为是虚假的养成，也不算儿童节贺文吧（。
> 
> 我真是个辣鸡我写得实在是太难看太无聊了哈哈哈。接下来就是伪养成的日常生活，大概会更加无聊。战争戏份会有，但不会太多，主要还是两人非常非常缓慢展开的恋爱戏。
> 
> 开这个坑是因为最近复习了《这个杀手不太冷》，电影里竟然三次出现G1画面噗！因此会借鉴一点点情节，但总体还是个原著向架空宇宙。总之无论如何，希望自己能成功写完吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无聊的日常开始了

“你今天回来得真早。”

擎天柱关上房门，转身看见大黄蜂趴在沙发上，抱着一个能量糖罐儿，两条腿交叉在空中晃悠着，津津有味地看着书。

“今天过得怎么样？”

“还行，”大黄蜂捏出最后一块亮粉色的糖果，扔进嘴里，扭过头冲他笑了一下，“铁皮叔之前来过一趟，送来一些能量补给。我跟他说不用亲自跑，他说他就是想来见见我。”小机子跳下沙发，站到擎天柱身前，“他还说我长高了，但我觉得没有。”说着他伸出手，沿着自己的头顶和擎天柱的机身比划了一下，闷声说，“你看，果然没有。”

擎天柱轻笑了声，伸出手拍拍大黄蜂的肩甲，“个子小有时也是优势。”

“也许吧。”大黄蜂又低下头小声嘟囔了一句别的。

“什么？”

“没什么。”小机子抬头眨眨亮蓝色光镜，“一起去商店吗？能量糖没有了。”

 

————

 

一大一小两个汽车人慢悠悠走在街上，红蓝色大型机走在行车道的一侧，黄色小机子则靠近商铺，一路扭着头看向橱窗和电子屏幕中的各色商品。偶尔有店面空荡荡的，挂着“暂停营业”或“已售出”的牌子，大概是害怕被战争波及，提早就离开铁堡，或是干脆离开塞伯坦了。

两名便衣安保人员正在街道上巡逻，看到擎天柱后便向他点头示意，领袖也微微颔首回礼。这让大黄蜂觉得有点好笑——这也太明显了，哪里算得上是隐藏身份的“便衣”嘛。这两个人忽然又将视线转到他的身上，蹲下来和他寒暄了几句。

 

大黄蜂现在已经对此驾轻就熟了——起初面对形形色色的陌生人他总是有些拘谨，而如今毕竟过去了一个多月循环，铁堡指挥处几乎每个人都知道了他的名字和汽车人最高指挥官“收养”他的经过。是的，他在指挥中心也算是个小名人了。尤其是汽车人高层军官们，总是借着各种理由跑到领袖的住处，就为了和这个黄色的小家伙交谈两句。

擎天柱对此虽然有些无奈，又觉得偶尔能有人陪着大黄蜂也挺好的——确实如警车所说，他根本没时间照顾幼生体。与其说是他在“照顾”大黄蜂，还不如说他们更像是同居的室友。他这个黄色涂装的小室友不仅承担了大部分整理房间之类的家务，还会在适当的时候当起监工——小机子会责备他工作到深夜不充电，倔强地坐在一旁监督他尽早处理完一沓子数据板，却总是坚持不住，先一步趴在桌子上进入梦乡。

 

所以，十分难得的，爵士也不再嘲笑领袖的小屋子是原旨教圣坛了。与之相反，他成了跑得最勤快的汽车人高官之一，教给了大黄蜂许许多多擎天柱就算超载逻辑模块都想不到的奇怪把戏。救护车也不情不愿地被千斤顶拉来过几次，给大黄蜂留下了个医疗人员都是臭脾气的可怕印象。

不过说到可怕，排在大黄蜂心目中第一位的当然还是警车。也许是那一晚的记忆作祟，他总觉得警车像是废墟黑烟中走出的铁面死神，尽管自那以后他再也没有见过他。警车当然不会特意跑到领袖私人住宅，仅仅是为了看一眼一个黄色的幼生体。大黄蜂当然也没去过铁堡指挥处——擎天柱说是大家的工作很忙，在指挥处没办法照看他。

 

“再见，小家伙。”

“再见。”熟练地挂着微笑和两位素未谋面的汽车人警官道别后，大黄蜂拉着擎天柱拐进街角一家小小的能量糖果店。

“还是要粉色口味的吗？”店主是个体型中等的紫色涂装汽车人，原本笑得弯起来的光镜见到擎天柱后忽然瞪得老大，“喔，Prime！您好！”

“你好，好久不见了。”领袖礼貌地轻轻点头示意。

“是的，我要粉色的，”大黄蜂踮起脚尖看了看玻璃柜台，“还有彩虹色的，谢谢。”

擎天柱从子空间取出一些塞币递给店主，对方看了一眼，面露难色，“那个……糖果也涨价啦。”

“抱歉，是我疏忽了。”擎天柱又取出几枚塞币放到柜台上，顺手拿走已经打包好的一大罐能量糖块。

“没事的，没事的，”店主将钱币收起来，又笑眯眯地看向大黄蜂，“下次再来呀，小家伙。”

 

————

 

大黄蜂抱着糖果罐，一声不吭地跟在擎天柱后面走着，直到他们坐进餐馆也没说一句话。

“怎么了，Bee？”擎天柱在电子菜单上点了几下，然后递给对面的黄色小机子。

“没什么。”大黄蜂用食指尖划拉着菜单，两条悬空的腿晃来晃去。他太小了，座位对他来说高出很多。他选了一道没吃过的能量主食，翻到最下面，发现擎天柱已经点好了两杯饮料——是自己最喜欢的那个味道。

“我什么时候能去铁堡总部呢？”大黄蜂抬起头忽然问道，看着擎天柱依旧戴着面罩的面甲。

“关于这个我们说过的，等大家不忙的时候……”

“Optimus，我知道你们为什么不愿意让我去。”小机子坐直身子，停止晃腿，努力让自己看起来稳重又严肃，“我太小了，还是个幼生体‘小家伙’，不适合出现在那么重要的战略基地。但是你放心，我保证什么东西都不碰，也绝不会和外人说一个字。”

 

擎天柱微微挑眉，睁大光镜——大黄蜂说对了一小半。他当然不会担心他乱碰东西，也并不担心他会泄露情报，但确实认为他不适合出现在指挥处。他不愿让大黄蜂从各种报告战况的电子屏幕上看到化为冰冷数据的战争，也不愿让他切身感受到弥漫于指挥处的愈加明显的压抑与疲惫。他太小了，还是个幼生体，他不该面对这些。

“而且我知道，大家在指挥中心不会有不忙的时候——你们只会越来越忙。”大黄蜂始终直勾勾地盯着领袖的光镜，“不过非要说的话，你现在就有时间，对吧？”

擎天柱沉默地与他对视着，却缓缓扬起面罩下的嘴角。他不得不承认小机子的理由充分极了，简直无懈可击，“好吧，Bee，你说的对。我会通知总部，我们1塞时以后就到。”

“太棒了！”大黄蜂笑着举起刚刚被自动机器人送上的能量饮料，对着吸管使劲嘬了一口，“谢谢你，Optimus。”

 

————

 

一踏进铁堡指挥中心的大门，大黄蜂面甲上兴奋的笑容就突然僵住了——黑面死神，哦不，警车阴沉着脸，抱着手臂在大门口“迎接”他俩的到来。

“我不认为这是个好主意，此前也从没有幼生体来过这里。”

“没关系，大黄蜂只是想来看一看。我会直接带他去办公区。”擎天柱说着将手掌搭在亮黄色的肩甲上。

小机子也沉下脸，“你好，警车。好久不见。”

“嗯。”警车点点头，盯着他看了几秒，看得大黄蜂芯里一阵发毛，却故意表现得镇静自若。之后副官对领袖道过别，便径直走出了总部建筑。

 

“呼。”大黄蜂轻不可闻地吐了口气，跟着擎天柱迈步向前走。

“警车一直是这样，这其实是他表达关心的方式。”擎天柱忽然低声说。

“那这方式也太奇怪了点儿。”大黄蜂嘟囔着，终于走过长长的走廊，来到汽车人军队发出每一道重要战略指令的地点——中央指挥大厅。

今天的确是难得清闲的一天，只有零星几名军官在各种电子屏幕前忙碌着，处理一条接一条的加密信息。更大更显眼的几块屏幕上滚动播放着一些实时画面与近期战况，大黄蜂瞥了一眼，似乎大部分是关于青丘和什么飞行者的消息。

擎天柱刻意放慢步伐，领着东张西望的小机子缓缓穿过大厅。他们先是路过侧方的医疗处，救护车仍在里面调试着一些药剂，听到两人脚步声后头也没抬地举起手来象征性地打了个招呼。接着又路过千斤顶的实验室，科学家不知道在鼓捣什么东西，甚至根本没注意到扒在门口望了半天的大黄蜂。小机子抬腿就要往里走，擎天柱却将他拉了回来，笑着摇了摇头。

 

又依次经过几位高层军官的办公室后（包括警车只摆了一张桌子和一把椅子的房间），大黄蜂终于走进独属于汽车人领袖的私人空间。

“我的普神啊，”大黄蜂几乎翻了个白眼，“这是办公室不是档案室吗？”黄色小机子快要被数不清的储存盘与数据板淹没了。好在这些可怕的东西大部分都整齐码放在铺满三面墙的架子里，但还是有不少散落堆叠在所有除地面以外能称得上是平面的地方。他走到对他来说无比巨大的办公桌前，一边像是在家里一样熟练地分类整理这些板子，一边扁着嘴数落无辜的领袖副官们，“爵士也就罢了，警车那个样子也不帮你整理文档吗？”

“他们各自的工作已经非常辛苦了。”擎天柱也站到大黄蜂身旁，强忍笑意和他一起收拾杂乱的桌面。事实上，他之前从不觉得自己的办公室或是住所有何不妥，但似乎在大黄蜂的眼中，他自己反倒像是个生活能力低下的幼生体。

 

大黄蜂将最后一块数据板递到擎天柱手中，后者抬起手臂，将它塞进了整理架最上层预留出来的空隙里。小机子抱起手臂，得意地看着自己忙碌了将近一个塞时的劳动成果——现在这里总算是有个领袖办公室的样子了。

所有东西都在它应该在的地方，会客区已经清理干净，不再像是被信息数据包围的孤单绿洲。整个空间看起来也更加宽敞，训练场的夜间灯光透过一整面落地窗映射进屋子里，为铁灰色金属地面笼上一层淡淡的冷白。

“谢谢你，Bee。”擎天柱低头看向小机子的光镜。

大黄蜂耸了耸肩，“噢，希望我下次来的时候，这里还能保持这样。”

“我会尽力的。”擎天柱笑了笑，忽然想到了什么，“走吧，我带你去一个地方。”

 

————

 

“哇哦！”大黄蜂没忍住，还是发出了一声夸张的赞叹。

他们正处于铁堡总部至高点的露台上。夜幕初临，远处居住城区鳞次栉比，切割出锋利的天际线。两轮月卫低悬上方，月光与近处闹市闪烁的斑斓光线交映在一高一矮两具机体上，像是色彩在跳一支绚烂迷幻的舞。

大黄蜂侧仰着头雕看向擎天柱，而领袖也恰好看向他，收起面罩，微笑着。大黄蜂感到胸腔内的火种莫名其妙地砰砰直跳。他再次看向面前的壮丽光景——这就是汽车人守护的城市，是他身侧这个似乎从不知疲倦、有些工作狂、不太懂得生活的红蓝色大型机守护的城市。

 

“看到我们的家了吗？”擎天柱也再次望向前方。

“当然，就在那儿——”大黄蜂伸出手指了一下，整个机体却突然僵住了。顺着他所指的方向，除了他与擎天柱合住的小屋，还有一片被围起来的金属废墟。那次袭击之后，这还是他第一次如此清晰地看到保育院的全景。他呆愣着，视线却无法从那团漆黑之上移开，置换空气的频率越来越快。

“Bee？Bumblebee？”擎天柱挡到大黄蜂面前，高大身影笼罩着他，紧皱眉头，“你还好吗？”

大黄蜂攥紧拳头，点了点头。

 

擎天柱盯着他看了一小会儿，轻声说，“来，把手给我。”

小机子将亮黄色手臂伸出去的一瞬间，机体平衡系统尖啸着发出警报——擎天柱轻而易举地将他托举到半空中，让他坐到了自己结实的臂弯里。

“抓紧了。”话音刚落，大型机又忽然合上面甲，背后的推进器轰地一声点火运转起来。紧接着，他们迅速离地升空，向不远处的家门口飞去。

大黄蜂扒在擎天柱胸口的车窗上，又是笑又是尖叫，夜晚微凉的风呼呼地刮在他的面甲上，他却不知为何觉得浑身上下都暖滋滋的。

 

————

 

擎天柱轻叩房门，例行来与大黄蜂互道晚安。起初他只是为了检查小机子的情况，每晚故意敲门而入，看看他是不是仍在瞪着光镜不敢进入充电状态。大概一个周循环过去，大黄蜂的充电状况终于渐渐好起来，而擎天柱的这个行为竟成了延续下来的睡前习惯。

“Optimus，”大黄蜂躺在充电床上看向擎天柱，光镜中闪烁着坚毅的光，“我决定了，我以后要做你的副官。”

擎天柱愣了一下，“你要加入汽车人军队吗？”

“当然了。虽然我个子小，但你说过小个子也可以是优势。我可以做一些大型机做不到的事，比如，隐蔽行动或者间谍什么的。”

 

擎天柱沉默着，内芯的一部分竟希望大黄蜂的愿望永不能实现。如果可能，他宁愿他是个永不知战争为何物的单纯幼生体，而不是自火种源中降生起就一直被动承受着战争带给他的苦难。

领袖芯中又是一阵苦涩——他从一开始就明白，即便像这样将他留在身旁，他也没办法一直保护他。没人能一直保护他。

大黄蜂必须学会保护自己。

 

“对了，如果不做领袖，你想做什么？”小机子忽然问。

“图书管理员。”擎天柱不假思索地说。

“喔，我记得，是你以前的工作——就是听起来有些无聊。”

“Bee，”擎天柱沉下声音，“如果我不是领袖，也没有战争，你想做什么？”

“唔，我还真没想过这个。”大黄蜂转了转光镜，“我想开个图书馆，这样你就能来当图书管理员了。”

擎天柱注视着小机子的稚嫩面甲，浅笑起来，“好啊。晚安，Bumblebee馆长。”

“晚安，图书管理员Orion Pax先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说是日常好像也不是日常？所以接下来还会继续是日常（x  
> 私设会飞的大哥真好啊。但其实推进器也只能坚持那么一小会儿，太远就不好使了（才不是因为你柱太胖）。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真·无聊的日常，以及小蜂的语出惊人。

自从确定了机生理想，大黄蜂便开始给自己制定学习计划——到时绝对会有许许多多年轻气盛的小机子和他竞争这个职位，而他可不能输在起跑线上。

成为领袖副官需要什么样的品质呢？良好的身体素质与战斗能力一定是必不可少的。脑力也是必须的，因此他要读更多的书，积累更多的知识。当然，他还要发挥自己小型节能机的特长，例如速度优势和潜行能力什么的。噢，还有帮助领袖处理杂务的能力——这一点一定没人能比他做得好。

 

大黄蜂一边这么想着，一边在橱柜上搅拌能量奶昔，脚下踩着两个摞起来的金属小箱子。擎天柱的住处里现在到处都散落着这种曾用来装能量块的小箱子，毕竟所有的家具都是为大型机准备的，对于黄色小机子来说，很多地方都需要东西垫脚才够得到。大黄蜂将奶昔分装进一大一小两个玻璃杯里，插上两根黄色吸管，一手端着一杯走到客厅，轻轻放到金属餐桌上摆好位置。

“早上好。”擎天柱拉开油浴间的房门，来到大号玻璃杯旁坐下。

“早。”小机子蹦上高高的椅子，掏出电子书写板，叼着吸管继续在上面写写画画。

擎天柱也不知道从哪儿变出来一个数据板，一条划过一条迅速浏览着。他瞥了眼神情凝重的大黄蜂，“在写千斤顶布置的作业吗？”

 

自然，离开了保育院的大黄蜂也就失去了和其他幼生体一起上学的机会，于是汽车人军官们就主动承担起了给小机子当老师的职责。千斤顶与感知器不忙的时候会亲自来擎天柱家里给大黄蜂上课，要是没时间，就会用全息通话或录制视频的形式。

大黄蜂怕千斤顶伤心难过，从没透露过其实他更喜欢上感知器的课。教授总是温文尔雅的，说话带着一种呆板古怪的口音，作业也轻松有趣。而首席科学家的课程并没有哪里不好，只是课程与作业又多又难——小机子常常要瞪着数据板苦思冥想好几个塞时，最后还得垂头丧气地抱着板子走进擎天柱的书房，十分不甘地向永远在处理公务的领袖求助。

甚至有一次连领袖都答不上来什么空间曲率之类的题目，两个人并排坐在数据板前面面相觑。大黄蜂神色复杂地扭头看向他，仿佛混杂了惊讶鄙夷与同情，尴尬得擎天柱直想合上战斗面罩。

 

正是因此，擎天柱才猜测大黄蜂准是又遇上了难题才如此愁眉苦脸。不过事实上，这次的“难题”倒是小家伙自己给自己出的。

“没有，我在写学习计划。”大黄蜂又吸了口奶昔，低着头说。

“之前不是写过吗？半个月前。”擎天柱也仍然低头处理着数据板上的消息。

“这个是新的。”

“哦？可以给我看看吗？”千斤顶终于认识到课程难度过高了吗？擎天柱芯想。

“不行！”小机子突然高喊一声，又紧接着试图掩饰，“呃，我还没写完。”

 

而这不同寻常的反应倒是莫名引起了擎天柱的兴趣。

“好吧。”大型机将数据板收进子空间，起身拿起面前的空玻璃杯，绕到大黄蜂身后。他倾身向前装作也要将另一个杯子收走，却贴到小机子的后背装甲上，越过亮黄色肩甲偷瞄书写板上圆乎乎的字迹。

“嘿Optimus！”大黄蜂赶紧扑到板子上用自己整个机体挡住，然而为时已晚，“小秘密”早就被狡诈的汽车人领袖看了个精光。

“抱歉，”擎天柱笑着端起两个玻璃杯，走向厨房，“我只是觉得也许我能提些建议——针对你的《领袖副官训练计划》。”

小家伙的面甲迅速变红，蹦下椅子，仰头看着领袖忿忿地说，“我……我说了还没写完！”

擎天柱将餐具放入清洗池中，走回来看向又羞又恼的大黄蜂，思考一瞬后忽然开口，“时间还早，我们今天就开始进行你写的第一条‘战斗训练’，怎么样？”

 

———

 

“对，手腕要紧绷。”大黄蜂伸出一只手臂保持出拳的姿势，擎天柱弯腰贴近他，扶着他的肘部轴承矫正动作。然后他挺直机体，边说边又示范了一次，蓝色拳头带起一阵风砸进空气中，“蹬脚、转腰、送肩发力，要一气呵成。再试试看。”

小机子严肃地点点头，原地挪了挪步子调整站姿，瞄准擎天柱举起的宽大手掌。蹬脚、转腰、发力……他默念着，啪地一声将小拳头撞进领袖掌心中。

“这次很不错。”擎天柱微扬嘴角，看着得意得面甲都几乎亮起来的黄色小家伙。

 

大黄蜂必须学会保护自己。他的脑模块中再次闪过这句话。

这也是为什么他默许了大黄蜂异想天开的“副官训练计划”，想着至少可以先教他一些简单的防身术与反侦察技巧，好让他有能力应对一些他希望永不会出现的突发情况。

是的，擎天柱当然害怕某一日再次发生袭击。如今太多人都已经知道他的身旁有这样一个小家伙，若是因针对他而波及大黄蜂，他恐怕一辈子都不会原谅自己。

 

这样仿佛绑在定时炸弹上的生活对大黄蜂真的公平吗？然而似乎从擎天柱决定将他带回家中与自己一同生活的那一刻开始，这个小小的黄色幼生体就注定不可能再过上“普通”的生活。

他处在最安全也最危险的境况中，领导模块的持有人、强大的汽车人领袖毫无疑问是保护他的最好人选，却也偏偏是所有危险因素的根源。

是不是当初他还是该送大黄蜂去某个偏远的保育院，与其他幼生体一样过上平淡无奇的普通生活？

而战争中，真的存在普通生活吗？

 

“Optimus……Optimus！”

擎天柱回过神来，小机子举着写完的《领袖副官训练计划》，递给他看的同时又别扭地将头雕扭到一侧。他接过来仔细向下翻看，惊讶于十几条训练内容居然大部分都有理有据，除战斗训练以外，还包含了急救、科技、通讯和谍报相关的内容。

他划到最后一条，上面赫然写着：帮助Prime养成良好的生活与工作习惯。这是个什么计划？擎天柱哭笑不得——这好像是训练领袖，而不是训练副官啊。

 

———

 

大黄蜂认真制定的训练计划已经正式实施了两个塞月，擎天柱切身体会到了小机子的努力成果——领袖现在每隔几天就会主动整理书房与办公室；每晚尽早充电，坚决不在充电床的范围内放数据板；偶尔进行娱乐活动，因为小家伙从救护车那儿听说这样对增强深层电路活跃度与清除CPU冗余信息都有帮助（虽然大黄蜂也不是太懂，但他认为反正听医生的总没错）。

 

对于擎天柱来说，最常见的娱乐方式大概就是看书，与工作无关的书。大部分是文学作品，偶尔也会读些诗集或通俗小说。

可是大黄蜂坚持认为看书不算娱乐。

他会拽着他一起看电视，跳过那些越来越频繁播报的战事新闻，一起挤在沙发上看些轻松无聊的爱情肥皂剧。或是“逼迫”擎天柱跟自己一起玩电子游戏——两个人断断续续地，竟把极其考验合作能力的《胡闹操作台》①一大半关卡都打到了满星通关。

 

除了这些在家中的日常活动，按照大黄蜂的说法，他还“陪”擎天柱去剧院看过一次演出，尽管领袖并不觉得自己会对《查理的能量糖工厂》②这样的剧目感兴趣。

一周前，他又“陪”擎天柱赶在六光乐园③停止运营前去玩了一趟，窝在大型机的怀里尖叫着坐了好几遍他最喜欢的银河主题过山车。

铁皮暗中部署了大量护卫，生怕在这种人多手杂的公共场合出岔子。而警车当然一贯阴沉着脸，指责他们这是浪费军队资源，却也没有真正去阻止什么——除了也想翘掉工作偷偷跑去游乐园的爵士。

 

至于大黄蜂对自己的副官训练，也已经颇见成效。他最先学会的就是基础防身术——全凭每天早饭后的领袖私教时间。小机子现在出拳时有模有样，捶在擎天柱的手掌上已经让大型机有些微微刺痛了。他甚至还学着擎天柱的样子，拜托救护车给自己加装了一个面部护甲，“战斗”的时候就会啪嗒一声扣上，至少看起来还真的气势十足。

大黄蜂同时学会的还有非常重要的基础医疗知识。擎天柱翻出家中的急救包，依次教会他使用电压调节器之类的简单仪器。之后趁着某次和领袖一起去铁堡总部，小机子战战兢兢地来到医疗处，勉强通过了首席医官亲自监考的急救技能测试。

然后他来到斜对面的实验室，千斤顶依照擎天柱的意思，为大黄蜂的通讯频道全部加上了军用加密技术。这样一来，不仅方便他使用内线联络擎天柱或一众汽车人高层军官，还能够最大限度地对其他人隐匿他的行踪。小机子对此还挺兴奋的，觉得自己距离做一个厉害的汽车人间谍又近了一步。

 

后来大黄蜂一个人坐在领袖办公室宽大的办公椅上，百无聊赖地看着随身携带的电子书，等待擎天柱开完会一起回家。然后不出所料地，他睡着了。

擎天柱推开门，一句“抱歉”刚到嘴边，又被吞了回去。趴在桌子上的黄色小机子正睡得香甜，电解液都淌到了怀中的电子书上。他就这么盯着他看了一会儿，才意识到自从接受了“领袖训练”不再每晚工作到凌晨后，他便很久没再见过这样的大黄蜂。

几个塞月的时间仿佛弹指一瞬，如今小家伙总算长高了些，稚嫩又倔强的面甲却一点儿没变。而他自己的生活竟已变了许多，甚至快要记不清大黄蜂到来之前的日子是什么样子了。

 

也许他以后真的会成为自己的副官。擎天柱忽然想。也许他还会真正坐上这个属于汽车人领袖的位置。而在那之前，也许他就会这样一直一直看着他，看着他变得越来越高、越来越强大。

擎天柱的嘴角止不住地上扬。似乎在这一小会儿里，他暂且忘记了冗长会议中不断提及的严肃形势，也暂且不去思考动荡时局会将他们推向何处。他就只是沉静地站在小小的黄色幼生体面前，听着他深眠中缓慢规律的呼吸声，由衷地对他的存在与陪伴感激不尽。

于是擎天柱抬起一只手，轻轻摸了摸大黄蜂圆滚滚的头雕顶部，接着走到会客区，小心翼翼地整理起文档来。

 

而擎天柱不知道的是，小机子其实早就醒了，面甲被他的视线烧得发红，火种也扑通扑通地像是要跳出胸甲，却害怕被领袖发现，只能趴在原地继续装睡。

 

———

 

最近似乎铁堡总部的大家都骤然忙碌起来——大黄蜂已经有两塞周没亲自见过汽车人军官们，上课也都是依靠千斤顶和感知器提前录制好的全息视频。擎天柱更是每天都要早出晚归，几乎与他见不到面。

小机子对此倒不是那么在意，毕竟他很早就觉得自己并不像其他幼生体似的需要有人时刻陪着。而且他也早就明白，随着战争事态的发展，大家就肯定会越来越忙。

但后来有几次难得在家中见到擎天柱时，大黄蜂敏锐地注意到他的机体上明显有几块补漆和抛光的痕迹。这是掩盖起来的伤痕，他再熟悉不过。

他开始有些担心他了。

 

大黄蜂与往常一样，一个人来到离家不远的商业街——与六光乐园的情况相似，如今街上一多半的商铺都已经歇业关闭。

他走进最常去的那家糖果店，紫色涂装的总是笑眯眯的老板一反常态地满脸愁容，站在亮黄色小机子的对面简直像是要流出清洁液来。

“我们也要离开铁堡……离开塞伯坦了。多保重呀小家伙，替我向Prime也道个别。”老板说着俯下身，将最后一大罐五颜六色的能量糖果塞进大黄蜂的怀里，却坚持不肯收他一塞币。

“谢谢……希望能再次见到您。”大黄蜂点点头，面甲上却是一副冷静得有些怪异的表情。

 

他讨厌离别，讨厌极了。

大黄蜂总是觉得住在保育院的那些日子，似乎就是由一次又一次的离别组成的。

被孤立、被推到在地、饿肚子、无法充电……所有这些不好的遭遇似乎都与离别捆绑在一起。每一次与刚刚结下的能称为“朋友”的小伙伴离别，就又要经历一遍这些事情，变本加厉。

于是渐渐地，在面对离别时，他学会了用冷漠的外壳将小小的自己包裹其中。因离别而生的所有伤害，就由这样一个看起来无比坚强的外壳来抵挡吧。这样，也许外壳中的自己就不会感到难过了。

 

大黄蜂回到家中，蜷在沙发上望着面前的糖果发呆。不知道过了多久，擎天柱发来一条内线，说他今晚也无法回家，然后习惯性地和他道了晚安。

小机子回到客卧属于自己的充电床上，与擎天柱回复过“晚安”后却怎么也睡不着。恐惧与不安像是噬铁虫似的突然爬满了他的线路，这感觉几乎就像回到了爆炸袭击后的头几天——不，甚至比那时还多了一种说不明的巨大的悲伤，令清洁液渐渐汇聚在大黄蜂的光镜边沿，却又硬生生地被他忍了回去。

 

———

 

第二天早上，大黄蜂昏昏沉沉地打开房门，突然看到红蓝色的大型机出现在餐桌旁，正在一边喝着能量奶昔一边看数据板。

“早上好，Bee。”擎天柱疲惫地笑了笑，显然是刚回来不久，“没睡好吗？”

“早，还行。”大黄蜂撒了个谎，拖着步子仰倒在沙发上。他盯着银灰色天花板，过了好一会儿，缓慢却坚定地说，“Optimus，我想我好像爱上你了。”

擎天柱一口奶昔差点喷在数据板上。他先是怀疑了一会儿自己的音频接收器，又迅速冷静下来，故作镇定地问道，“为什么会这么觉得？我猜你没谈过恋爱，对吧？”

“嗯，因为我能感觉到。这里。”小机子将手掌放到自己的胸口，深深置换了一口空气，“我一想到要和你分开，就好像要不能呼吸了。”

 

擎天柱的散热扇呼呼作响，CPU极速运转，却找不到合适的话语来回应他。他该说什么？是要否认大黄蜂懵懂的感觉，跟他说这根本不是爱；还是要默认他话语中并不确定的事实，并且安慰他说他们不会分开？

他的光镜中忽然出现五个月前在爆炸现场浑身发着抖的小家伙，用成熟到令人芯痛的语气对他说着谢谢。

他不能对他说谎。

向来沉稳从容的汽车人领袖猛地站起来，椅子发出砰的巨响，又乒乒乓乓地收拾起餐具，“一会儿还有个作战会议，我得赶紧走了。早饭在厨房里。”

他不能对他说谎。于是擎天柱非常罕见地，选择了逃避。

 

———

 

①捏他《胡闹厨房》（Overcooked），就是分手厨房游戏。

②捏他《查理的巧克力工厂》

③Six Lasers Over Cybertron，出自官方小说《征途》，铁堡边上的大型游乐园。文中设定就是个商业场所。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貌似进展突然变快？？不，其实是假的，是假的。  
> 分手厨房满星真的很难啊！！小蜂和大哥超厉害的哈哈哈。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蜂遭遇了危机，无聊的日常要结束了。

擎天柱一溜烟逃回铁堡指挥处办公室，一屁股坐进宽大的椅子中。几塞时前才看到领袖急匆匆赶回家的军官们全都瞪大光镜，惊讶地看着领袖又急匆匆地跑了回来。要不是因为全息屏幕中并没有任何战斗警报，他们绝对会以为是翱翔天城的战事遭遇了重大危机。他们也绝对想不到，从某种意义上来说，领袖还真是遭遇了重大危机。

擎天柱戴着面罩撑着下巴，正在严肃地反思自己过去几个月的行为。他是不是做了什么让大黄蜂误会的事？但好像什么也没有。他只是尽心尽力地想要做一个合格的幼生体监护者，在这个糟糕的战争年代给他一个拥有爱与温暖的家。

所以大概就是小孩子的胡思乱想吧——他这样说服了自己——大概就是刚刚进入磨合期的小孩子看了太多的爱情肥皂剧，还无法分清楚好感与爱情。

 

但为什么偏偏是自己，而不是任何其他大黄蜂熟悉的汽车人呢？一定是因为他们两人相处的时间最多，于是小家伙自然而然地对他产生了依赖，也就不愿和他分开。

所以他今后该怎么面对大黄蜂，该怎么与他相处？既然是童言无忌，那么一切如常就好。

擎天柱忽然又觉得自己今早的反应似乎对小机子不太公平——他并没有正面回复他，留下他一个人在家里，也许正在因此而伤心难过。

 

几塞周前霸天虎突然进攻距离铁堡并不算太远的翱翔天城，驻守的汽车人部队连连败退，形势一下子紧张起来。领袖亲自带领部队去支援了几场战斗，汽车人艰难防守着，这几天才勉强将情况稳定下来。擎天柱昨晚又是连夜制定了接下来的作战计划，清晨时终于能够暂且回到家中，想着尽可能地多陪大黄蜂待一会儿。毕竟这几周以来，所有汽车人军官都忙得不可开交，没人能顾得上孤零零住在领袖家中的黄色小机子。

尽管大黄蜂不止一次表示过没关系，擎天柱也明白身为领袖的自己确实无法时常陪伴他，他却仍然对此充满愧疚，总觉得亏欠了小家伙太多时间。然而事情后来的发展让擎天柱的逻辑模块差点失效……现在他冷静下来思索良久，决定还是要去做些什么，至少表达一下自己的歉意。

 

————

 

大黄蜂刚吃过早餐，清洗过餐具，又爬回了床上。前一天晚上的他因为胡思乱想几乎没怎么充电，不过当他将思考了整宿而得出的结论直接告诉领袖之后，好像反倒觉得一身轻松了——况且擎天柱也没有否定他，不是吗？而就算擎天柱不承认，他也不会收回这句话，或者变得不爱他的。小机子十分坚定地如此想着，就是一双圆圆的荧蓝色光镜开始不大听使唤，一个劲儿地想要阖上。

 

[中午想吃什么？]

突然一条内线消息传入大黄蜂的加密通讯系统，他一个激灵，差点从床上跳起来，一脸惊讶地盯着这行字。

[什么都行。指挥处的事情都忙完了？我是说，如果你还在忙的话，不用非得回来的。顺便说，我本来准备吃昨天剩下的晚饭，不过你要是回来的话，我们可以做些新鲜的。]

[嗯，总部这里暂时没事了。好啊，我一会儿就回去。]

[好的。]

擎天柱惊诧又如释重负似的关掉了内线频道。大黄蜂看样子竟然一点儿都没生气或是不开心，就好像清晨的对话根本没发生过一样。果然是幼生体芯性，仅仅是一时兴起就脱口而出的吗？但他又觉得，也可能是小家伙将这些情绪藏了起来，不想让其他人看出来——他知道大黄蜂十分擅长于此。

 

几塞时后，擎天柱回到家中，果然黄色小机子踩着小箱子正在厨房里忙碌着。他径直走过去，站到大黄蜂身旁，自然且熟练地当起了帮厨。

大黄蜂舀起一勺能量汤试了试味道，又伸出小胳膊将勺子递到旁边的大型机身前。擎天柱略微俯身，从勺子中尝了一口，偏过头雕对光镜中满是期待的小机子弯起光镜，“很好喝。”

大黄蜂咧开嘴笑了笑，“这还是几周前爵士告诉我的菜谱。”

“爵士会做饭吗？”

“当然了。等一下，Optimus，你身为领袖，都不去了解你的副官吗？”大黄蜂说着将能量汤盛进两只碗中。

擎天柱的光镜弯得更深了，“啊，抱歉。但我想，我对身边这位副官的了解应该还算不少。”领袖说着从子空间拿出一个小巧的金属扁盒，上面刻印着汽车人标志和两行字：汽车人最高指挥处，副官-大黄蜂。

 

“哇哦！”大黄蜂接过小盒子，翻来翻去看了好几遍，整个面甲仿佛都亮了起来，“这是什么，储物盒吗？”

“是个机密数据储存装置，”擎天柱一边将能量汤端到餐桌上一边说，“加密方式是通过声码——你的声码。只有你才能打开它。”

“这太酷了！”小家伙蹦上餐椅，对着储存器摆弄了半天，然后猛地抬起头，晶亮亮的光镜望向他的领袖，“谢谢你，Optimus！哦对了，还要谢谢千斤顶。”

擎天柱再次轻笑起来，“千斤顶知道你一定能猜到这个是我请他做的。所以他也让我转达，不客气。”

 

午饭过后，擎天柱在书房里继续处理一些书面工作，大黄蜂忽然敲了敲并没有关起来的房间门。

“Optimus，我能在这儿待一会儿吗？我不会打扰你的。”他低声说，胸前抱着一个数据板，还有领袖刚刚送给他的刻着虚假军职的储存器。

擎天柱略微惊讶地挑起眉尖，“当然可以。”

于是小机子环视一圈，找了个距离擎天柱不近不远的位置，直接坐到地上，开始安安静静地研究手里的小玩意儿。

擎天柱扭头看向他，扬起嘴角，而后又重新投入到永无止境的工作当中。

 

————

 

两周后，翱翔天城还是陷落了。

一段处决汽车人军官的全息录像被霸天虎刻意上传至公共通讯网络上，在民众当中疯狂传播。

之后，整个铁堡似乎突然陷入恐慌，每天都有大量居民离开城市或星球，留下的塞伯坦人大多都对战争漠不关心或狂热不已。汽车人高层尽全力安抚稳定民众情绪，声称铁堡目前还未受到威胁，却也开始施行一些特殊的战时政策，安保与武器管控等十分严格。

 

“Bee，你在哪儿？收到讯息速回。”

这是擎天柱半个塞时内第五次尝试通过内线联络大黄蜂，距离他们最后一次通讯已经过去了1塞时46分。

这不正常，太不正常了。

小机子从未做过任何让擎天柱担心的事，尤其是他明白近期铁堡的情况已经远不及当初，因此大部分时间都呆在被安保人员暗中保护的家里，偶尔出门时也绝对会与领袖随时保持联络。

擎天柱站在家中的窗前向外望去，宵禁时间到了，警卫队开始三三两两地在街上巡逻。商店也已经全部结束营业，只剩极少的招牌还在零星亮着，在漆黑死寂的夜晚中像是一只只光点做的怪兽。

 

又过了十几分钟，大黄蜂的通讯频道依旧毫无回应，就连汽车人特有的识别讯号也无法追踪。

他会在哪里？他是不是遇到了危险？擎天柱回到客厅中不停地来回踱步。也许他该让警车发布全城通告，或是干脆亲自出门去找他。

就在擎天柱正要联通警车的内线频道时，大黄蜂突然发送过来一条文字讯息。

[抱歉，Prime，我的通讯系统好像出了点儿问题。我马上就到家了。]

[好的，晚上喝能量汤吗？上次你找千斤顶学的那一种。]

[好啊，谢谢您，Prime。]

擎天柱的呼吸一滞，油压陡然升高，整个机体都紧绷起来。

大黄蜂从不会叫自己Prime，千斤顶也从没教过他能量汤的做法。

 

他最害怕的事情发生了。

大黄蜂出事了。

 

————

 

擎天柱贴在门后，紧握一把轻型手枪，平稳而缓慢地置换着空气，试图令过快跳动的火种尽可能地平静下来。他已经提前吩咐了暗中守在家门口的安保人员不要轻举妄动，同时联络了警车，请他带领支援小队尽量靠近自己的住所，但也务必要隐秘行踪。

他的直觉与经验告诉他，大黄蜂一定还活着。挟持他作为人质，比草率杀掉的价值要高得多——无论对方是谁，他的目标都一定会是身为汽车人领袖的自己，而绑架大黄蜂来胁迫自己答应条件，看起来是最简单易实施的一种手段。因此，无论如何，首要条件是保证大黄蜂的安全。

 

很快，擎天柱听到有脚步声在靠近。是两个人的脚步声，一深一浅。

“Prime，我回来了。”是大黄蜂的声音，带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。擎天柱听到这声音，下意识地轻吁一口气，又侧身向门后的阴影处挪了几寸。

咔哒。电子锁被解开了。滑动式的金属门开了一条缝。一只黄色的手臂伸进来，犹豫着，然后出现的是黄色的圆乎乎的机体，没有伤痕。一只属于中型机的深绿色手臂箍住小型机的脖子，另一只手握着一把自制手枪，抵在亮黄色的背部装甲上。

大黄蜂偏过头雕，突然看到靠在门侧的红蓝色机体，明显哭过的光镜瞪得老大。对方迅速做了几个手势，是简单的军事手语，他曾教过他。

 

擎天柱说，寻找掩体，别怕，我保护你。

 

就在这一瞬间，绑架者也扭过头来。擎天柱先一步冲出去，扑向绿色机体，后者失去平衡时下意识地扣动扳机，而大黄蜂已经迅速挣脱出来蹲下身子，连滚带爬地跑向沙发后面。擎天柱抬手直接除掉那人的武器，紧接着一拳揍在他的面甲上，他便直挺挺地倒了下去。

仅仅用了几塞秒的时间，这一切便结束了。

擎天柱看了一眼蜷缩在沙发后的大黄蜂，而后扭过头，自上而下地看着面前的绿色中型机，枪口指着他的胸口——出乎意料地，上面是汽车人的标志。

 

“Optimus Prime.”他开口道，“真是可惜，原本是想让你也尝尝失去重要的人的滋味。”

“你是谁？”擎天柱的声音阴沉冰冷。

“啊，你当然不会记得。我们只是被你指派去参与翱翔天城战役的微不足道的小兵而已。”

“谁指使的你？”

绿色汽车人不再说话，只是冷笑着，突然机体一阵痉挛，之后四肢瘫软下来，光镜渐渐熄灭了。

 

半塞分后，警车与支援小队赶到现场时，擎天柱跪在沙发后，并没有戴战斗面罩，将大黄蜂半抱在怀中，焦急且愤怒地等待着。

一颗子弹嵌进大黄蜂的右侧肩甲，淡紫色的能量液顺着手臂滑下来，也沾到了擎天柱正揽着他的手上。小机子紧紧捂着自己的右侧手臂，面甲上全是干涸的清洁液痕迹，却在用十分轻松的语气和擎天柱说着话。

“……然后我就想到我们之前练习过的，在内线中换个说法，让你知道除了我还有其他人。”

“你做得非常好，Bee。”擎天柱看着他，表情仿佛比受伤的大黄蜂要痛苦十倍。

“我没事，真的。你知道……战士总是会受伤的。”

明明被绑架被枪击的是自己，大黄蜂却在安慰擎天柱。他难道不害怕吗？他当然害怕，陌生人突然出现拿枪威胁他时，他哭了好长时间。可是好像回到家中，再次见到擎天柱，看到他用手语跟自己说“别怕”之后，仿佛有什么魔法似的，他就真的不害怕了。

 

医疗人员来到大黄蜂身旁，擎天柱正要起身让开位置，去找警车沟通情况，小机子却突然拽住他的手指，“Optimus，等一下。呃，取子弹会很疼吗？”

“嗯，很疼。”擎天柱想了想，仍然选择了说实话。

“噢，”大黄蜂抿了抿嘴唇，“那你……你能在我旁边待一会儿吗？”

“好。”大型机说着在他斜后方蹲了下来。

医疗钳探进弹孔，大黄蜂猛地抓住擎天柱的手，痛得浑身发起抖来，却紧咬着牙，没有发出声音。

擎天柱也紧握住那只微凉的小小手掌。灯光将大黄蜂的影子投映在他身上，恰好遮住他的面甲，看不清表情。

 

————

 

一塞周后，大黄蜂的伤势已经恢复得差不多了。在这期间，他一直住在医疗处，由救护车亲自照看。出于安全考虑，领袖也暂时搬离私人住所，住在铁堡指挥中心。

经过警车的调查，那名绿色涂装的汽车人是一名普通的士兵，他的火种伴侣不久前不顾他的劝阻，执意参与征兵，也加入了汽车人军队。之后他们被一起指派至翱翔天城，他的伴侣不幸死于霸天虎的进攻，而他却毫发无损地活了下来。

并不意外的是，警车发现此次事件背后果然有霸天虎的参与。似乎是霸天虎间谍怂恿那名士兵向汽车人领袖复仇，并为他提供了科技和武器上的支持。换句话说，从某种意义上，也许铁堡已经被渗透了。

 

擎天柱神色凝重地抱着双臂，斜倚在办公桌前。他曾思考过也许会有这样一天，却没想到来得这样快、这样突然。这一切果然还是对大黄蜂太不公平了。

他抬起头雕，小机子正走进房间，而后关上门，同样神色凝重地站定到他的面前，似乎隐约猜到了什么。擎天柱缓缓直起机身，看向那双像是星星做的湛蓝光镜。

“Bee，家里已经不再安全，今后我会一直住在总部。警车联系好了位于月卫二的一家保育院，铁皮会用太空桥送你过去。”他一口气说完这些话，像是不愿这些词句在自己的舌尖多停留一秒。

大黄蜂站在原地，盯着擎天柱遮去半边的面甲，抿了抿嘴唇，却没有回答。

擎天柱将视线移了开，转而看向大黄蜂圆乎乎的脚尖，“我知道这很难，但这是目前最好的办法。”

 

“不，我不走。这里是我的家。”大黄蜂坚定地说。

“Bee，听我说……”

“不……我也可以住在指挥处，我能帮忙，我能整理文件，还能收发讯息……”小机子说着清洁液突然就涌出来，几乎吓了擎天柱一跳。事实上，自初次见面那次爆炸袭击过后，他便再也没亲眼见大黄蜂哭过。

“Bee，你知道这不现实……”擎天柱轻声道。

“不！我要留在铁堡……月卫二太远了，我不去！”

“整个铁堡都不再安全了！霸天……”

“我不走！我不走！你不能……别丢下我一个人……”大黄蜂大声哭闹着，不打算给擎天柱任何劝说他的机会。此时此刻，他只能想到这样一个幼稚可笑的办法了。

而擎天柱眉间紧蹙，内线通讯仍在涌入各种最新消息与报告，搅得他更加芯烦意乱。他忽然拔高声音，震慑性的磁场爆发出来，“Bumblebee！别再任性了，我不是在和你商量！”

 

大黄蜂猛然一抖，愣在原地，清洁液却还在大滴大滴地沿着圆乎乎的面甲滚下来，小小机体因抽噎而一颤一颤的。任性——他怎么能说他任性呢？他明明从来没有任性过，这两个字对他来说太过奢侈，曾经连能量块都吃不饱的他，又凭什么可以任性呢？

但好像自从与擎天柱一起生活后，他总算有了任性的资本，因为温柔可靠的高大领袖总会由着他，尽量满足他的要求，尽量弥补他不曾拥有的一切。

是啊，一定是现在的自己太任性了。而这一切，就是他任性的代价。

“对不起，对不起Optimus，我再也不任性了……”大黄蜂使劲用手背抹掉清洁液，又揉了揉光镜，努力让自己再次坚强起来，却好像怎么都做不到，甚至哭得更凶了，“求你别让我走，求你了……”

 

擎天柱快要撑不下去了。他到底是怎样绝情又残忍的一个人，才能如此拒绝一个与自己朝夕相处了半个多恒星循环、哭泣着向他请求的幼生体？好吧，没关系，留在我身边吧——他就快要这样说出口了。

但他不能留下大黄蜂。意外闯进他生命中的明黄色小机子本就该属于糖果与阳光，而不是无尽的硝烟与战火。

他不能留下他，他要把他归还于他应有的生活。

 

擎天柱深吸一口气，蹲下来将手搭上小机子没有受伤的那一侧肩甲，“抱歉，我不该这样说……Bee，还记得那个储存器上的刻字吗？就当这是你的领袖给你下达的第一道命令，好吗？去月卫二，在保育院中好好生活。等铁堡局势稳定之后，我就去接你回家。”

大黄蜂低头沉默了许久，之后扬起哭得发红的面甲，猛地扎进擎天柱的怀里，紧紧抠住大型机背后的红色装甲缝隙，“你会来看我吗？”

擎天柱揽住小机子的肩头，收紧手臂，垂下头雕，“当然，我保证。”

 

————

 

两天后的下午，大黄蜂跟在擎天柱身后，离开刚刚搬空的住所，再次来到铁堡总部的领袖办公室。熟悉的汽车人军官们一个个前来与他道别，千斤顶和爵士差点儿哭出来，就连警车都罕见地没有露出不耐烦的表情，甚至还跟他说了句保重。

小机子一直笑眯眯地回应着，偶尔开几句玩笑，说等他下次回来，一定会为大家带来月卫二的特产礼品。

等军官们依依不舍地陆续离开，只剩下他、擎天柱与铁皮时，大黄蜂却收起笑脸，一言不发地与两人一起走向太空桥所在的舱室。

 

“再见，Optimus。”

“再见，Bee。”

太空桥轰鸣着照映出刺眼的亮绿色光芒，擎天柱不断调整光镜，直到铁皮与大黄蜂的背影完全消失不见后，才缓缓转身离开。

而在这期间，大黄蜂握紧垂在机体两侧的双拳，始终没有回头看他一眼。

似乎过了很久，擎天柱走回办公室，拉开椅子坐到桌后。他望向面前整整齐齐一尘不染的宽敞空间，忽然记起小机子对他“告白”时说的那句话。

“我一想到要和你分开，就好像要不能呼吸了。”

 

此时此刻，擎天柱也好像要不能呼吸了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近真的太忙了坑了好久……而且为什么一章比一章字数多orz
> 
> 所以如预警所说，这是个虚假的养成故事，而且进展真的好慢……（战事发展倒是很快呢（滚


End file.
